


REDAMANCY

by bokutosbiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School Graduation, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo can rail me lolol, Kuroo is a bit OOC, Kuroo tetsurou is in love, Late night thoughts, Longshot - Freeform, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Nekoma, Oneshot, Philosophy, Religion, Smoking, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Weed, XReader, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kenma playing genshin impact, kenma supremacy, kuroo tetsurou is a hottie, life and death, on his little nintendo, shortshot, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosbiddies/pseuds/bokutosbiddies
Summary: re·da·man·cy/reh-dah-man-cee/nounAn act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo x reader, Kuroo/Reader
Kudos: 15





	REDAMANCY

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to follow my tik tok for updates! -dabisrightnipple  
> insta/twitter- gigiimanzo

"Ow, what was that for?" you whined looking up at Kuroo, who had just rudely interrupted your daydream by throwing a little punch to your shoulder. You rubbed the affected area before looking up at Kuroo, giving him a pouty face. He rolled his eyes while grabbing onto the tassel on your graduation cap and moving it from the right side to the left. 

"Stupid, you weren't paying attention." He softly scolded, throwing you a look of disapproval while making sure to keep his voice as low as possible to not interrupt the ceremony.

"Oops!" You smiled cheekily spewing out a soft light-hearted chuckle. You turned your head to listen to the announcer as he started to count down the second you have left before completing the ceremony.

"Three..."

"Ready?" Kuroo asked while nudging your elbow slightly before grabbing onto your right hand, the other slowly rising to his cap, grabbing onto a corner getting ready to toss it.

"Two..."

"No, hehe."

The crowd went wild, all your senses became heightened as you heard deafening screams of joy, while you looked into the sky seeing a hundred caps, along with yours, being thrown into the air like small fireworks. All those caps carrying the stress school has brought you and many others, you felt the relief shoot through your fingers reaching down to your toes. You stood in your spot for a while, feeling relieved as chaos broke out all around you. Looking over at Kuroo, you cracked a large genuine smile towards him in which Kuroo returned.

Your pent-up excitement decided to finally come out of you causing a scream to erupt out of your throat, Your voice filling your ears, as well as Kuroos' and other bystanders. A wave of adrenaline washed over you as your screaming ceased, causing your throat to burn due to the extensive use of your vocal cords. With the adrenaline coursing through your veins you couldn't help but shake with anticipation of what your future will bring to you. 

After all, You finally felt-

** Free.  **

__________________

After the ceremony ended, the crowds started to venture out causing you to lose grip of Kuroos hand resulting in you getting separated and lost in the crowds of people, occasionally bumping into passer-Byers before finally weaving your way out to the parking lot. The moon shined down on you as you walked through the parking lot, dodging cars left and right trying to figure out where Kuroo parked before you felt a considerably large hand grab onto your wrist, pulling your figure back in the process only for your back to land on the mystery person chest.

"YOU IDIOT!" You yelled meeting Kuroos cat-like eyes, still shaking from the adrenaline high and you're now frightened conscious.

"Hey, I was just teaching you a lesson to be more alert." He matter-of-factly said, while making quick hand gestures to accommodate his point.

"Yea yea," You rolled your eyes stomping your feet against the concrete while following Kuroo to the parking spot where his car resided in. "Just open this stupid-ass car so we can go get ramen."

"Yes, Ma'am," Kuroo said, doing a little salute before unlocking the car, showing off his signature shit-eating smirk. You rolled your eyes again in acknowledgment before slipping off your graduation gown and cap, tossing it in the back as Kuroo did the same. 

Finally arranging your stuff on the car floor and putting on your seatbelt you turned to look at Kuroo.  _ 'Dayum'  _ You thought, ' _ He looks like one of those ugly fish things.'  _ You snickered to yourself while Kuroo plugged in his phone to the AUX, glancing up at you before unlocking his phone. 

"What so funny?" He asked in a monotonous voice, eyes glued to his phone as he scrolled through Spotify trying to find a suitable playlist for the current mood.

"Ohhh, nothing." You smiled to yourself while looking out the passenger window watching other people slowly filter out of the parking lot. 

Kuroo shrugged as a response before pressing play on his 'Bad Bitch' playlist and tossing his phone into the cupholder. Immediately after, his right foot pressed down on the clutch, using his left hand to switch the gear into 'R' before placing the same hand on the back of your chair to get a better view while backing out. You watched him shift into first gear as he slowly exited the parking lot, the purr of his car staying steady. After sorting through the mess of cars, he merged onto the main road continuously shifting up and down passing all sorts of cars in order to get to your guys' destination quickly. 

You looked out the side window, watching Kuroo drive through the city, flashing neon lights blurring past you. As if the moment wasn't already perfect, 'Boss Bitch' by Doja Cat came on. You and Kuroo shared a small knowing glance as he turned the volume all the way up, bass booming through the busy streets of Tokyo as you both began to scream the lyrics at the top of your lungs. Kuroo started to accelerate even faster, adrenaline pulsating through you guys' veins. You looked over at Kuroo, his eyes fixated onto the road, still singing while he pressed down on the clutch once more, shifting into second gear while turning into a little parking garage located across the street from your destination. Finding the nearest available spot you two hastily jumped out, stomachs taking control of both of your bodies as you two raced across the street trying to get to the little shop as fast as you could, and lucky for you two, there was no one inside.

"Yes!" You breathlessly cheered, taking a moment to crouch down and catch your breath.

"Pfttt, you good?" Kuroo spazzed out laughing at your hunched-over figure, clutching his hands over his stomach in the process.

"Why-huh- quite your - laughing." You panted, breathe coming down your throat cold as ice, burning your esophagus. while your face burned with heat, your cheeks flushing a red color.

"I GOT ASTHMA ASSHOLE!" you shouted, as you weakly punched his shoulder, still trying to get the air into your lungs. Unlike you, Kuroo was the captain of the volleyball team, constantly running laps across the gym, moving back and forth, and jumping. Of course, he didn't trip over his breath or break a sweat. 'GGHrrrR' your stomach decided to wail out as you meekly looked up at him, cheeks reddening even more. Kuroo looked down at you, face laced with amusement at your little tantrum, causing you to playfully punch his shoulder.

"Don't look at me like that! You're hungry too!" You exclaimed, patting down your cheeks to get the redness to go away. Kuroo opened the door for you, but before you could even enter the smell of fresh pork and miso filled your senses, as you entered the warm atmosphere of the small ramen shop you and Kuroo frequented. 

"Ah! My favorite regulars, how are you guys?" A sweet middle-aged woman came out from the kitchen. A blob of brown hair sat on top of her head wrinkles pulling at her cheeks, giving you and Kuroo a bright smile.

"Ahh hi, Ms. Sato!" You greeted, Kuroo following with a little wave.

"So what are you two doing out this late at night." She said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. Ms. Sato has always been under the impression you and Kuroo are dating, based on how close you guys are. No matter how many times you assure her you guys aren't, she still doesn't believe you.

"We actually just graduated, so we came here to celebrate," Kuroo replied.

"Awwww, how fun! Your foods on me tonight, you guys want the usual?" 

"Yes, please! Thank you!" 

"Of course, you two just sit tight, it'll be ready in a bit." She said, a little jump in her voice as she skipped into the kitchen.

_________________

"Ahh, I'm stuffed!" You exclaimed, sitting back on the bench and holding your stomach as if you had a baby. 

"Yeah, I can tell." Kuroo teased, glancing up at you through half-lidded eyes.

"OH SHUT UP!" you exclaimed turning around and hiding your stomach from his view.

"Oh, Kuroo" Ms. Sato cooed, as she made her way over to the table you two were bickering at. "Don't treat your girlfriend like that." You gave her a mini glare, your eyes telling her ' _ Why would you do that  _ '

"You're right Ms. Sato, I shouldn't be treating my girlfriend like this. Sorry Y/n," Kuroo said, his cat-like eyes starring into your soul as his smile curled up even more.

"See Y/n you can't keep lying to me about your secret relationship forever." Ms. Sato said, eyes also starring at your soul.

"I-But, - Well-I, wait-"

"Aw I think she's getting tired Ms. Sato, I'm gonna take her home," Kuroo said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok sweetie, make sure she gets there safe, don't drive too fast." She said, her momma-bear side kicking in.

"Yes, I will" Kuroo reassured as he stacked up your dirty plates while grabbing onto your waist and hoisting you onto his hips. Your brain did stop working, as Kuroo had said. Your words failed you earlier so you decided just to keep your mouth shut and let the embarrassment eat you away.

"Bye, my little love birds!" Ms. Sato 

"Bye, Thank you for the meal," Kuroo replied before jumping a bit to re-adjust you further upon his hips.

"I hate you." You murmured in his shirt, as your senses were filled with his cologne and his button-up shirt. You started to fondle with his tie as he walked across the street and entering the parking garage. He carefully set you down on the concrete floor before opening the passenger door to his 2015 re Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. As soon as you sank into the seat, Kuroo shut the door before striding over to the driver's side. You lazily yanked your seatbelt out of the holder and plugged it into the buckle as Kuroo jumped in, the following suit. You watched as he got situated, plugging his phone into the AUX and scrolling through his Spotify. He finally selected a song but instead of tossing his phone into the cup holder, he handed it to you.

"Huh?"

"Put on some music you want, only after this song though," Kuroo said with a genuine smile curling at his lips. 

"This is new, You never let me have AUX."

"Consider it a congratulations on graduating." He said.

"But you graduated to- Y'know what nevermind." You said with the most perplexed look dancing across your face. Kuroo let out a deep chuckle while pressing down on the clutch, turning off the E-brake and shifting into reverse. You felt the rumble of the car underneath your feet as he pulled out of the parking spot, quickly slamming onto the clutch once again and shifting into first gear while exiting the parking garage. 

"Remember what Ms. Sato said!" You teased, referring to Ms. Satos' request for him to drive slowly.

"Yea yea." His gravelly voice came out slightly exasperated. Kuroo _ hated  _ driving slow, just like he  _ hated  _ losing volleyball matches. He's one of those guys that has to win at everything, whether it be in the classroom, on the court, or in the street. Instead of looking out the window, you decided to watch Kuroo, how his hands grabbed onto the gear shift, how he revved the car at every stoplight to 'assert' his dominance (at least that's what he thinks of it). Lil Uzi's  _ XO Tour Life  _ came on as he sped through the streets of Tokyo, entering Narima city, where both your houses resided.

"My house tonight?" Kuroo asked, turning down the radio.

"Sure."

"Ya need anything?"

"Nah I think I have stuff over there from last time." Kuroo hummed in response, as he downshifted again, turning into his neighborhood. He stayed in first gear while slowly creeping through the quiet neighborhood, trying to keep his car as quiet as he could. The soft rumble of the car was almost like a lullaby, as it was slowly pulling you to sleep. He parked in the street next to his house, pushing down the E-brake and untwisting his keys from the ignitions, unplugging his phone before looking over at you. Your head was leaning back on the leather headrest, your whole body relaxed. Kuroos' lips pulled into a soft smile as he stared at you ' _ so beautiful...' _ he thought before unbuckling his seatbelt and jumping out of the car, careful to not slam the door.

He walked with a little hop in his step as he came to open your door, he carefully bent over you to unbuckle your seatbelt. Slowly, he picked you up out of the seat, now holding you bridal style as he walked around the door, closing it with his back and locking it. Now walking towards his front door, he inserted a different key and nudged it open. Using the same technique he did with his car, Kuroo shut the door with his back then mindfully walked upstairs pushed open his door, and laid you on the bed only to be met with your tired eyes. 

"Heh, thanks." You croaked, throat facing the punishment of all the yelling and excitement from the hours prior. 

"Of course," Kuroo said, a loving tone laced through his words, eyes softening as he got up to shut his door. It surprised you really, you and Kuroo really weren't dating, or at least haven't made it official.  _ I've never even kissed the guy, yet we act like a married couple...'  _ You thought, face scrunching up, as you concentrated on your thoughts ' _ No wonder Ms. Sato thinks were dating-' _

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Kuroo asked

"us." You answered plainly, still half zoned out in thought. Kuroo walked into the closet, picking up two pairs of sweatpants and two shirts. 

"What about us?" His voice muffled from the distance.

"Just what Mrs. Sato said, y'know about us dating. I mean we kind of act like we do." You said, watching him walk out of the closet and to one of his dressers. 

"Would you wanna date?" His voice sounded a bit guarded as if he were scared of what the next words would be. There was a short pause while he shuffled through his dresser, find a pair of panties you left here.

"Here, my mom washed these from last week."

"Oh, sweet thanks." There's the issue, you two were comfortable with each other. If it was some other guy and girl I'm sure the girl would be screaming right now, but no you two were different, in a good way. You slipped off your dress, completely fine with Kuroo looking, yet he still turned away.

"Haha, why do you still turn away when I get dressed, I told you it was fine remember?" You asked, slipping your bra off and grabbing the black D.A.R.E. shirt Kuroo gave you.

"It just feels wrong I guess." He spoke, voice strained.  _ 'Is he nervous?' _ You quickly changed your underwear and pulled up the grey sweats. 

"Why? oh, also I'm done." Kuroo opened one eye, quickly glancing behind to see you dressed. He let out a small sigh as he turned around.

"Because I love you and it would just feel weird y'know" You looked at him. Hair even messier than usual, the top three buttons of his shirt were undone, as well as his tie hanging loosely around his neck. 

"To answer your question from earlier Kuroo, I would date you!" Honey laced your words as you walked towards him. Slowly reaching your arm out towards his tie, you grabbed onto it making his head come down to your level. Kuroo gazed into your eyes, a genuine smile playing at his lips, eyes flickering down to your lips before meeting your eyes again. 

"Fuck you Tetsurou, making me feel shit." You whispered, flicking his forehead and yanking his tie forward causing your lips to meet. Secretly this is your first kiss, so although you looked cool and composed to Kuroo your mind was on the brink of jumping off a cliff. The kiss was sweet? No, it made you feel happy? Like you wanted to run a mile. ' _ Stupid hormones.'  _ You pulled away, due to lack of air only to be met with one of Kuroos' shittiest grins.

"Mmm," Kuroo hummed. "You like that?"

"Oh stop being a dick." You rolled your eyes in a teasing way before giving Kuroo a little push and waltzing over to his bed. He took off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and looked over at you, like a little puppy waiting for its owner to throw a ball.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" You giggled, hand covering your mouth.

"can I change?" You started laughing, even more, your other hand flying over your mouth trying your best to contain your laughter.

"Whattttt?" Kuroo whined out, folding his arms and turning his head. "I just wanted to make sure your fine with it."

"I- hahaha- It-It's fine." You spat out, trying your best to breathe.

"y'know what, I'm just gonna change in the bathroom." He smirked walking his petty ass out the door.

"w-wait Kuroo!" You gasped out, crawling on the bed and reaching your arm out. "p-pl-please! I can't!" Your breaths became shaky as you struggled to suck in the air. Legs giving out as you curled up on the bed, shaking grom your suppressed laughs. Kuroo slyly sneaked back into the room, unbeknownst to you and...

"BOO!" Kuroo's deep voice boomed in your ears as he touched your waist.

"AH!" You screamed falling off his bed and onto the floor, still writhing from your continuous laughs.

"STAHP! STAHP! YOUR TORTURING ME I-I- CAN'T!" 

"HAHAHA!" Kuroo laughed beside you, finding your reaction so adorable. As you calmed down, finally controlling your breathing again you looked off to see Kuroo, still half-dressed on the floor next to you with half-lidded eyes, staring into yours.

"You like what ya see?" You breathed out, letting a little giggle pass your lips.

"Yea, I fuckin' love it." Now it was Kuroos turn to be bold. He grabbed onto your shirt pulling you on top of him and held your cheek in his hand before grabbing your jaw and pulling you down to meet his lips. This time though, the kiss was different, it was filled with love and something else, yet you couldn't quite put your finger on it. _ 'Stupid hormones...'  _ Your hands traveled up his chest, meeting the expensive fabric of his button-down shirt.

As your hands continued to move up, your fingertips met his soft skin, before wrapping your hands around his neck and combing your finger through his dark locks. Kuroo slowly moved his hand from your jaw to the back of your head as well, only he tugged at it a bit, causing you to squeak out of surprise which was the perfect time for Kuroo to slip his tongue in. So he did, tongue entwining with yours, claiming you for the second time that night. The heat of the kiss spread through your body, fast like electricity quickly filling all your senses until you heard the door squeak... You jumped up, heart beating out of your chest as you looked over at the door, ' _ Shit I thought Kuroos parents were out...'  _

"Fukuuu~?" Kuroo spoke in a baby voice underneath you. A loud sigh escaped your mouth.

"What? did she scare you~?" Kuroo teased as Fuku, Kuroos black cat walked over to you, placing her two vanilla bean paws on Kuroos check before climbing onto his chest.

"Damn what's up with you guys all up on me, am I comfy or somethin'?" 

"Very." You giggled out before shifting and laying your head on Kuroos stomach since the cat currently occupied his chest. You let out a content sigh, snuggling closer into his stomach. Kuroos' hands crawling up your back before combing through your hair once again.

"I love you Kuroo."

"I love you more Y/n."

______________

"Oh my fuck that hurts," Kuroo whined. You two eventually fell asleep on the floor, accompanied by his cat. Evidently, you and the cat slept great, but Kuroos neck, on the other hand, was suffering greatly from sleeping without the support of a pillow.

"Aweee I'm sorryyy~" You cooed, slowly massaging his neck, trying your best to relieve the pain. "- if it makes ya feel any better, I haven't slept better in years."

Kuroo looked at you with an are-you-serious face, before his features became washed out with love, eyes softening as his lips curled. He pulled you into a quick kiss, before pulling away and replying,

"I'm glad.

**Author's Note:**

> I love constructive criticism, so please comment down any errors i have made/ what i should do better at.


End file.
